


Język Kwiatów

by volluptas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volluptas/pseuds/volluptas
Summary: Petunia Evans może przysiąść, że zna nieznajomego który przyszedł do jej kwiaciarni. Zadaje sobie pytanie skąd, ale nawet język kwiatów nie potrafi na to odpowiedzieć.Remus/Petunia AU, short story
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Petunia: złość

━ Czy on może wreszcie przestać się drzeć?

Petunia wzdycha, słysząc głos Vernona dobiegający z dołu i zaczyna szybciej kołysać swojego siostrzeńca w swoich ramionach, nucąc głośniej jakąś kołysankę, której słów nie znała, jedynie melodię.

Rzuca wzrokiem na śpiącego w swoim łóżeczku Dudleya, a potem na rozpłakanego syna Lily i nie po raz pierwszy i zapewne nie po raz ostatni sama chce się rozpłakać.

Nie jest głupia. Jest w pełni świadoma tego, że nie poradzi sobie z dwójką dzieci w pojedynkę, jej mąż nie nadaje się do opieki nad dziećmi, nie ma w sobie ani krzty delikatności, lepiej nie oddawać mu rocznych maluchów w ręce.

Petunia polegnie na całej linii. Wie o tym doskonale.

Nie chciała Harry'ego, nikt się jej nie pytał czy jest w stanie się zająć dzieckiem, po prostu zostawił go na wycieraczce, jakby był gazetą czy butelkami mleka.

 _Czarodzieje_ , prycha w duchu. _Co za bezmózgie istoty._

Ty też taki będziesz, myśli Petunia spoglądając na siostrzeńca. Bezmyślny jak Lily i ten jej Jamie, będziesz się uczyć głupot w tej szkole o równie głupiej nazwie.

Kiedyś Petunia marzyła o Oxfordzie lub Cambridge, chcąc się wyrwać z Cokeworth, ale wylądowała w Surrey jako kura domowa.

━ Powinnaś być wdzięczna ━ powtarzał Vernon.

Chyba powinna.

Bierze głęboki oddech i bardzo cicho zamyka za sobą drzwi z pokoju dziecięcego, chociaż w akompaniamencie płaczu nawet gdyby nimi trzasnęła to i tak nic nie byłoby słyszeć przez Harry'ego.

━ Proszę ━ śpiewa do niego. ━ Proszę, śpij już, nie płacz już. Nie męcz swojej cioci.

Zamyka się z Harrym w swojej sypialni i próbuje go uspokoić, chociaż wszystko mówi jej, że coś jest nie tak z tym dzieckiem.

_Co ci jest? Co ci jest? Co ci jest?_

Jest taka zła na to dziecko. Taka zła na siebie. I Vernona i profesora Dumbledore i swoją głupią siostrę i jej jeszcze głupszego męża, którzy dali się wysadzić w powietrze i przez nich musi się zajmować kolejnym dzieckiem. Chce krzyczeć z tego wszystkiego i przeklina ich wszystkich w myślach, ma dość płaczów i zawodzeń tych dzieci.

 _Kto z własnej woli chce mieć dzieci? Sprawiają więcej problemów niż są warte,_ myśli wściekła patrząc w zielone oczy siostrzeńca.

Vernon wchodzi do sypialni i marszczy swoje jasne brwi.

━ Jeszcze go nie uspokoiłaś? ━ pyta.

━ Nie chce nic jeść, ani pić... Myślałam, że brzuch go boli, masuje ale to chyba nie to... Może, on jest chory? Może powinniśmy jechać na pogotowie albo...

━ I co? Żeby nas wyśmiali, że nie potrafimy uspokoić płaczącego dziecka? Nie bądź żałosna, Tunia.

━ Nie nazywaj mnie tak ━ obrusza się. ━ Harry płacze, bo coś jest nie tak, a ja nie wiem co...

Kolejny płacz roznosi się po domu i Petunia ma ochotę uciec jak najdalej od Privet Drive 4 jak tylko można.

━ Może wreszcie zajmiesz się naszym synem, bo zaniedbujesz go odkąd ten dziwak pojawił się w naszym domu.

Vernon wychodzi z pokoju, szturchając ją mocno swoim ramieniem i trzaska drzwiami.

━ Wychodzę! ━ krzyczy. ━ Mam nadzieję, że w tym domu wreszcie będzie cicho, gdy wrócę!

_Idź. Idź i nie wracaj._

Dudley płacze.

Harry płacze.

Petunia też zaczyna płakać.

○○○

Jest środek nocy, gdy Vernon wraca do domu.

Dzieci śpią i chciałaby myśleć, że spokojnie i w końcu sama prześpi całą noc, ale wie lepiej.

Od śmierci Lily, ona i sen niezbyt się dogadują, nie chce jej znać tak jak zmarła siostra, a gdy już ją odwiedzi, karze ją koszmarami i zwłokami Lily i rodziców i cmentarzami, ale najgorszą karą są sny przywołujące wspomnienia z lepszych dni w których widzi ich wszystkich żywych.

Czuje dłoń Vernona na ramieniu.

━ Śpisz?

━ Próbuje ━ mówi oschle. ━ Nie dotykaj mnie. ━ Odsuwa się od niego. ━ Chcę spać. Jestem zmęczona.

━ Ty zawsze jesteś zmęczona.

_Ciekawe dlaczego?_

Odrzuca od siebie kołdrę i wychodzi z sypialni.

Wchodzi do pokoju dziecięcego i zamyka go na klucz.

Kładzie się na kanapie i przykrywa kocem z szafy.

Tej nocy znów nawiedzają ją duchy we śnie.

○○○

Każdy dzień okropnie się dłuży, ale w końcu każdy dzień mija i potem zamienia się w tydzień i miesiąc i to wszystko tak bardzo męczy Petunię.

Myślała, że z biegiem czasu wszystko się unormuje i będzie lepiej, łatwiej, ale nie jest.

Nie rozumie tego.

Przecież z czasem wszystko się układa, jest łatwiejsze, więc dlaczego tego nie czuje?

━ Dobrze się czujesz, dziecko? ━ pyta pani Figg, gdy Petunia dziękuję jej za zostanie z chłopcami, gdy ona wybrała się na zakupy.

━ Oczywiście, że tak.

Petunia się uśmiecha dla potwierdzenia swoich słów, mimo, że tego nienawidzi.

Wygląda na brzydszą, gdy się uśmiecha.

━ Skoro tak mówisz.

Uśmiech ma wciąż przyklejony na twarzy, chociaż wszystko w niej chce krzyczeć do starej Arabelli Figg, że jakim prawem mówi do niej w taki sposób, jakby lepiej wiedziała jak ona się czuje, gdy tak naprawdę wszystko u Petunii jest w porządku.

Zawsze było.

Ma domek z ogródkiem i białym płotem, zdrowego synka o różanych policzkach, męża który całuje ją przed pójściem do pracy i doprawdy, dlaczego miałaby się źle czuć?

Dlaczego więc, chce spakować swoje rzeczy i uciec jak najdalej od Surrey?

○○○

━ Oddajmy go.

Petunia spogląda na Vernona z niedowierzaniem.

━ Słucham?

━ Pewnie ma jakiś krewnych od strony ojca ━ mówi krzyżując ramiona na piersi. ━ Niech go zabiorą. W końcu będzie taki sam oni.

Petunia nie może powiedzieć, że o tym nie myślała.

James musiał mieć jakiś wujków, ciotki, kuzynów. Nie był sam samiuteńki na świecie. Musiał być gdzieś jeszcze jakiś Potter, który mógł wychować Harry'ego. A gdzie rodzice chrzestni Harry'ego? Gdzie przyjaciele Jamesa, ci jego bracia z wyboru? Mogliby się zająć bratankiem z wyboru.

Jednak wylądował u niej i nie do końca rozumiała listu profesora, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Nie musi go rozumieć. Nie jest czarownicą.

━ Nie, nie będzie ━ mówi ostro. ━ Będzie normalny, tak jak ja.

━ Nie chcę go tutaj ━ mówi Vernon. ━ To nie moje dziecko.

━ To mój siostrzeniec...

━ Ale nie mój ━ zauważa. ━ Poza tym, Lily cię nienawidziła. Ona by Dudleya oddała już pierwszego dnia. Zawsze traktowała wszystkich z góry, jakby była nie wiadomo kim, a wylęgła z zatęchłego Cokeworth jak szczur z kanału i myślała, że jest jakaś lepsza, bo jej pożal się Boże, mężulek, miał parę groszy w kieszeni ...

━ Ja też pochodzę z Cokeworth, Vernonie ━ przypomina mu.

━ Ale ty to wiesz ━ mówi. ━ A ona zapomniała. Gdzie była, gdy twój ojciec zmarł? Gdzie była, gdy twoja mama chciała chociaż jeszcze raz ją zobaczyć przed śmiercią? W swoim zwariowanym świecie!

Wtedy po raz pierwszy w życiu Vernon Dursley powiedział coś co wcale nie było głupie. Powiedział prawdę. I to boli usłyszeć takie słowa, zwłaszcza gdy mówi je ktoś, kto nie ma do tego prawa.

━ Trzeba go oddać. Nie ma innej opcji. Tylko problemów nam dodaje.

○○○

Gdy wchodzi do domu i słyszy płacz Harry'ego, intuicja podpowiada jej, że jest coś nie tak.

Woła Vernona, kierując się w stronę kuchni, mając nadzieję, zastać męża z siostrzeńcem właśnie tam, ale przechodząc obok komórki pod schodami, słyszy płacz nad wyraz głośno.

Nieprzyjemne dreszcze przechodzą przez jej ciało, gdy chwyta za klamkę do komórki.

━ Zostaw go tam, Tunia.

Patrzy na schody po których schodzi Vernon i wszystko podbiega jej do gardła i chyba zaraz zwymiotuje, ale otwiera drzwi do komórki i widzi tam Harry'ego.

Bierze go w swoje ramiona, przytulając go mocno do piersi, która skrywa jej pełne złości i urazy serce.

━ On wiecznie płacze, a ty od razu do niego biegniesz ━ mówi Vernon. ━ Dzieci płaczą i płaczą, aż w końcu przestaną. Trzeba zostawić ich samych.

Coś w środku, metaforyczna tama w Petunii pęka, a słowa wypływają z niej jak powódź.

━ A ty od kiedy jesteś takim ekspertem od dzieci? ━ pyta Petunia, czując jak robi się cała czerwona na twarzy, ze złości. Jest jej gorąco. Czuje, że krew szumi jej w uszach, przez to jak szybko jej serce bije. ━ Na palcach jednej ręki mogę policzyć ile razy trzymałeś swojego prawie półtorej rocznego syna na rękach od momentu jego narodzin. I ty... Ty chcesz mnie pouczać? Kim ty jesteś? Nie masz prawa nawet nazywać się ojcem. To, że nieudolnie go spłodziłeś, nie czyni z ciebie ojca. Jesteś żałosny, obrzydliwy, obleśny, nie mogę nawet na ciebie patrzeć...

Gdy dłoń Vernona spotyka jej policzek, zatacza się do tyłu. To boli, piecze, rwie.

Dla Petunii to nic nowego.

Tak się dzieje, gdy za dużo mówi.

Tym razem Vernon jej nie przeprasza.

━ Posłuchaj, Tunia ━ zaczyna ostro. ━ Nie denerwuj mnie bardziej. A ten dziwak niech płacze, kiedyś przestanie. Stąd i tak go nie słychać.

━ Zwariowałeś! ━ krzyczy ze złości, uderzając go wątłą dłonią w pierś, ale on jedynie ją popycha do tyłu, nie zważając na to, że trzyma na rękach dziecko.

━ Mam dość! Rozumiesz? Mam dość! Zamknij go tam, albo pozbądź się go z mojego domu...

━ Nie zrobię tego!

━ To wynoś się razem z nim, ale Dudleya już nigdy nie zobaczysz!

Petunia nie potrafi wykrzesać z siebie ani jednego słowa, bo Dudley... Dudley to jej synek i on nie może jej go po prostu zabrać. Nie ma do tego prawa.

Dudley jest jej, nie może go porzucić. Nie może mu znowu go zostawić samego. Nie może wybrać syna siostry zamiast własnego i może trzeba było oddać Harry'ego do kogoś z jego świata. Ile problemów by wtedy unikła!

Patrzy na dziecko w jej ramionach i przełyka ślinę, a wraz z nią wszystkie wątpliwości, cały strach i resztki sumienia.

Widocznie dłuższe milczenie Petunii dało Vernonowi odpowiedź na którą czekał, bo pisk wyrywa się z jej ust, gdy jej mąż chwyta mocno za jej ramię i próbuje zaciągnać ją do drzwi.

━ Wynoś się z mojego domu, ty i twój dziwak i nigdy więcej nie pokazuj mi się na oczy. Mam was dość.

Petunia upada na kolana przez ich szarpaninę i chce płakać, ale nie pozwoli by łzy spłynęły po jej policzkach w jego obecności.

Vernon ciągle krzyczy, a ona nawet nie odróżnia już jego słów, jedynie patrzy pustym wzrokiem na wazon z bukietem sztucznych petunii, stojący na stoliku w holu. To prezent od Marge.

Ona też ma już dość.

I skoro już jest szczera, to nigdy nie podobał jej się ten wazon.


	2. Narcyz żonkil: nowe początki

Nie jest tak jak w telewizji Vernon nie upada na podłogę nieprzytomny. Jest na kolanach przed nią, trzymając się za głowę i jęczy zamroczony. 

Serce Petunii bije okrutnie szybko, gdy wykorzystuje okazję, by wybiec z domu. Przebiega przez ulicę, nie zwracając uwagi na jadące auta, które trąbią na nią, gdy prawie wpada im pod koła z dzieckiem na rękach. Petunia, wie, że musi dotrzeć do domu po drugiej stronie ulicy.

Nie puka, uderza z całej siły w białe drzwi, zaglądając przez ramię, czy Vernon wyjdzie z ich, _jego_ , domu.

━ Pani Figg! ━ krzyczy Petunia, robiąc możliwie jak najwięcej hałasu. Vernon nienawidził hałasu i uwagi. Krzyków, płaczów dzieci i oczu zwróconych w ich kierunku, szeptów na ich temat. Dlatego Petunia zwróci teraz uwagę wszystkich na siebie.

━ Pani Figg! Potrzebuję pani pomocy ━ woła, a mieszkańcy Privet Drive wychodzą do okien, a nawet na podjazd.

Ludzie idący po chodniku, zerkają na Petunię, a gdy ta odwraca się w ich kierunku, starsza pani zakrywa sobie usta dłonią i szepcze coś do swojej znajomej. Vernon stoi w progu otwartych drzwi z Dudleyem na ramionach. To groźba. Petunia spogląda na dziecko w swoich ramionach i Harry nie płacze, jedynie przygląda się jej swoimi zielonymi oczami.

Pani Figg otwiera drzwi. 

━ Proszę się zająć Harry'm ━ poleca jej cichym, zrezygnowanym głosem, oddając w ramiona sąsiadki swojego siostrzeńca. 

Starsza kobieta wciąga z sykiem powietrze, przyglądając się twarzy pani Dursley. Unosi pomarszczoną i chudą dłoń, aby dotknąć policzka Petunii. Dziewczyna marszczy odrobinę nos w grymasie bólu, gdy palce pani Figg dotykają obolałego policzka. Arabella Figg z zadziwiającą siłą chwyta za ramię Petunii i wciąga ją do środka.

○○○

Petunia nigdy w swoim życiu tak bardzo się nie bała, jak teraz. Po dwóch dniach spędzonych na płaczu i lamentowaniu w domu pani Figg, wszystkich telefonach, groźbach i wyzwiskach Vernona i nawet cholernej Marge do tej starszej pani, Petunia była gotowa wyrwać sobie włosy z bezradności.

 _Zabiorą mi syna_ , powtarza w myślach, _Vernon nie pozwoli mi go już więcej zobaczy_ ć. 

━ Pani Figg ━ szlocha cicho Petunia. ━ Błagam panią, niech pani coś zrobi. 

Nigdy nie sądziła, że będzie błagać kogoś ze świata magicznego o pomoc, a już drugi raz to robi. Niech użyje jakiś swoich sztuczek i pomoże jej. Petunia nie jest głupia. Od początku wiedziała, kim jest starsza kobieta. Wprowadziła się do sąsiedztwa jeden dzień po tym, jak Harry znalazł się na wycieraczce. Niby dlaczego akurat do niej pobiegła po pomoc?

━ Vernon nie może mi zabrać dziecka. 

Arabella patrzy na nią ze współczuciem. 

━ Miejsce dziecka jest przy matce ━ mówi w końcu, głaskając ją po długich brązowych włosach. ━ Jestem pewna, że twój synek do ciebie wróci. 

○○○

Albus Dumbledore pojawia się na Privet Drive ubrany w trzyczęściowy garnitur. Mimo normalnego ubrania, nadal wygląda nienormalnie z długimi siwymi włosami i brodą. 

Petunia siedzi cicho w kącie, wpatrując się w bukiet żonkili podczas gdy Arabella tłumaczy całą jej sytuację. 

━ Albusie, to biedne dziecko przyszło do mnie pobite z maleństwem na rękach. Gdyby pobiegła na piętro, po swojego syna, nie miałaby szansy uciec ━ tłumaczy Arabella. ━ Błagam, zrób coś. Ten okropny człowiek nie będzie dobrym ojcem, a dziecko, zwłaszcza takie małe, potrzebuje matki. Spójrz na nią, dziewczyna nie ma nikogo prócz nas. 

Profesor jedynie kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem, a ona patrzy na niego podejrzliwie, lecz nie odzywa się słowem. 

━ Arabella wspomniała, że chcesz się stąd wyprowadzić z dziećmi ━ mówi profesor, siadając na jednym z foteli w salonie, spoglądając na Petunie. 

━ Tak, to prawda. Najpierw się rozwiodę i odzyskam dziecko. 

━ A potem?

━ A potem ━ zaczyna Petunia. ━ Wyjadę gdzieś daleko stąd. Gdzieś gdzie nikt mnie nie zna, gdzie ja nikogo nie znam. Gdzie nie będzie Vernona i jego rodziny, ani wścibskich sąsiadów i takiej ulicy ━ mówi stanowczo, ale wraz z następnymi słowami, jej głos odrobinę się załamuje. ━ Gdzieś gdzie będzie morze i pełno zieleni, łąk i kwiatów. Będę mieć ogromny ogród. Będą tam rosły warzywa i owoce i kwiaty, będę mieć własną szklarnie, a z każdego okna będę mieć widok na morze. Tam wychowam dzieci.

To jest jej marzenie. To obietnica, którą składa samej sobie i którą spełni. 

━ Zdaje się, że znam takie miejsce ━ mówi Arabella z lekkim uśmiechem. ━ Gdy odzyskamy Dudleya, zabiorę cię tam.

Petunia uśmiecha się szczerze i z nadzieją. 

○○○

Jest naprawdę mściwą kobietą.

Tyle czasu pozwalała sobie wejść na głowie, tyle czasu pozwalała na to by Vernon robił co chciał, więc gdy nagle zaczyna się od niego uwalniać, czuje, że nie może pozwolić mu tak po prostu odejść. 

Myśli o tych momentach w których podnosił rękę, nieczęsto, ale to robił. Częściej ją poniżał, obrażał i Petunia przypomina sobie to wszystko, gdy pani prawnik którą załatwił jej profesor Dumbledore, mówi, że bez problemu odzyskają Dudleya i mówi coś o alimentach, ale ona wie czego chce i czego nie.

Nie chce mieć nic z Vernonem Dursleyem wspólnego. 

Chce go upokorzyć. 

Uśmiecha się w stronę kobiety siedzącej naprzeciw niej.

━ Jesteś czarownicą i prawniczką.

━ Tak ━ przyznaje Hestia Jones. 

━ Jesteś magiczna, dla ciebie zapewne nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Dlatego chcę panią o coś prosić. 

Petunia tłumaczy jej wszystko, a Hestia kiwa powoli głową, a na jej ładnej twarzy pojawia się delikatny uśmiech. Widzi jak zerka na siniak na jej policzku, a uśmiech na jej twarzy zamiera na moment.

━ Rozumiem ━ mówi czarownica. ━ To jest wykonalne, ale czy jesteś tego pewna?

━ Tak. W stu procentach. Zrobisz to?

━ Kiedyś byłam w podobnej sytuacji. Pomógł mi twój szwagier, James ━ wyznaje cicho i prawdę powiedziawszy nigdy nie przeszło jej przez myśl, że ta kobieta może znać Lily i jej męża ━ Dlatego ja pomogę tobie.

○○○

Vernonowi zawsze podobały się jej długie włosy. Właśnie dlatego Petunia, po rozwodzie z Vernonem, postanawia pofarbować włosy na blond w łazience Arabelli, bo nie chce czekać, aż brązowa farba zniknie, lecz najpierw bierze do rąk nożyczki i zaczyna ścinać, długie do pasa włosy. 

Gdy kończy swoje dzieło, czuje się lżejsza, jakby problemy znikły z jej głowy. Uśmiecha się sama do siebie.

Zaczynam nowe życie.

○○○

Petunia Evans opuszcza Privet Drive z krótkimi blond włosani, w nowej, trochę obcisłej białej sukience i czerwoną szminką na ustach. 

Mieszkańcy tej ulicy wyglądają z okien, z ogródków, a nawet wychodzą na ulicę i szeptają na jej widok. 

_Słyszeliście? Żona Vernona się z nim rozwiodła! Ponoć ją pobił. A mały Dudley to syn jej kochanka! Co za skandal!_

Patrzy ostatni raz na domek przy Privet Drive 4, na zasłonięte okna i gazetę na wycieraczce.

Jej były mąż wstydzi, boi się pokazać na ulicy, przez to co zrobiła. On jak nikt inny nienawidzi być wytykany palcami, obgadywany za plecami.

Upokorzyła go w najgorszy dla niego sposób, a najlepszy dla niej. Vernon nigdy już nie odbierze jej Dudleya i będzie pośmiewiskiem w oczach sąsiadów i swojej rodziny.

Petunia zsuwa okulary przeciwsłoneczne na nos i zaciska dłonie na rączkach walizek. Arabella idzie przed nią, pchając wózek dla bliźniaków w którym siedzą Harry Potter i Dudley _Evans_.

Idzie dumnie wyprostowana nie zwracając uwagi na gapiów.

Petunia Evans uśmiecha się, unosząc dumnie głowę. 

Nie będzie patrzeć za siebie. Czeka ją pociąg do Walii, do nowego życia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział przypadnie Wam do gustu! Do następnego ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Przeniosłam się tutaj z wattpada. To krótka historia, to AU mam w głowie od paru lat. Na wattpadzie ta historia już wisiała, teraz przyszedł czas na ao3. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam podoba i do następnego rozdziału! ♡


End file.
